Path of Defiance
The Rotary Powered, Japanese Manufactured Le Mans Legend|In-game description.}} Path of Defiance is an event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the Mazda 787B, after Le Mans 2017 Update (v5.3.0) was updated. Path of Defiance starts June 11th 2017 and had an 8-day time limitThe way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM June 12th 2017 (local time), the event can be completed 8x24 hours later, 11PM June 21st 2017. Allowing almost two full days to complete the last stage.. The Mazda 787B has been added to Group C: Championship and Group C: Rotary Rampage series in the Legend category. FAQ and Tips Before starting the Path of Defiance special event, please view Tips and FAQ for Path of Defiance Stage 01 (Mazda 717C (1983)) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (Mazda 717C (1983)) are rewarded with 30,000 and 5 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the Mazda 787B on Circuit des 24 Heures. For tips and advice on stage 01, see this: Tips and FAQ for Path of Defiance Stage 01. Stage 02 (Mazda 727C (1984)) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (Mazda 727C (1984)) are rewarded with 30,000 and 5 . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the Mazda 787B on Suzuka Circuit. For tips and advice on stage 02, see this: Tips and FAQ for Path of Defiance Stage 02. Stage 03 (Mazda 737C (1985)) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (''Mazda 737C (1985)) are rewarded with 20,000 and 10 . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the Mazda 787B on Porsche Test Track. For tips and advice on stage 03, see this: Tips and FAQ for Path of Defiance Stage 03. Stage 04 (Mazda 757 (1986/87)) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (''Mazda 757 (1986/87)) are rewarded with 20,000 and 10 . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the Mazda 787B and Porsche 962C on Porsche Test Track. For tips and advice on stage 04, see this: Tips and FAQ for Path of Defiance Stage 04. Stage 05 (Mazda 767 (1988)) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (''Mazda 767 (1988)) are rewarded with 20,000 and 10 . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the Mazda 787B and Jaguar XJR-9 on Daytona International Speedway. For tips and advice on stage 05, see this: Tips and FAQ for Path of Defiance Stage 05. Stage 06 (Mazda 767B (1989/90)) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the sixth stage (''Mazda 767B (1989/90)) are rewarded with ?? and ?? . Throughout the sixth stage, players will have to race the Mazda 787B on Circuit de Catalunya. For tips and advice on stage 06, see this: Tips and FAQ for Path of Defiance Stage 06. Stage 07 (Mazda 787 (1990)) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the seventh stage (Mazda 787 (1990)) are rewarded with ?? and ?? . Throughout the seventh stage, players will have to race the Mazda 787B on ##circuit name(s)##. For tips and advice on stage 07, see this: Tips and FAQ for Path of Defiance Stage 07. Stage 08 (Mazda 787B (1991)) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the eighth stage (Mazda 787B (1991)) are rewarded with ??, ?? , and the Mazda 787B. Throughout the eighth stage, players will have to race the Mazda 787B on ##circuit name(s)##. For tips and advice on stage 08, see this: Tips and FAQ for Path of Defiance Stage 08. 'Completion Rewards' Footnotes